


The Jay Chronicles:  Volume 1: The Isle Years

by Melsheartsthings



Series: The Jay Chronicles [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, I don't know what i'm doing with POV, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Pre-Canon, Pre-Canon up to a certain point then canon gets diverted a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melsheartsthings/pseuds/Melsheartsthings
Summary: How Jay meets Cassim, gets sorta adopted by Cassim for the Isle's given value of 'adoption' and answer me this: what happens when Jay goes to Auradon with a message in his pocket for Aladdin? An incredible journey that ends in... Oh wait, spoilers, telling you that would be, so here have some lyrics from an Aladdin song instead:"You don't understand, there is so much that you don't see, just think if you can what growing up had to be like for me. Your father's a man who shows you who you are, mine was never there. So how can you say I don't come out of thin air?"





	The Jay Chronicles:  Volume 1: The Isle Years

A boy who had the look of an Agrabahian about him, at about ten years of age, looked like he was a okay thief for someone his age and size, as though he barely ever got caught and when he did, he got a warning not to steal from that person again. But Cassim could be wrong. Then again, when it came to thievery and thieves, he was rarely wrong. Today the as yet unidentified boy was running about in the marketplace, ducking between stalls, swiping whatever he could reach, running out of sight, flipping, jumping around, and clearly just generally having as good a time a kid could have on the Isle, given it's pitiful conditions and topography. His antics caught the eye of the King of Thieves, Cassim, who was also the father of Aladdin. Stealthily making his way towards his next mark, he kept one eye on the young boy. He definitely had the coloring of an Agrabahian, but he was too young to be the son of anyone Cassim knew very well. 

Racking his brains for a moment, he came up with one or two 'minor' criminals from Agrabah who were on the Isle, that he knew, minus the rest of the Forty Thieves, as a matter of course and then of course, **_everybody_** knew Jafar was here. Jafar's banishment had been big news, even he'd heard about it from where he was hiding. And then he'd been caught and banished. The boy did look like he possibly had some similar features to Jafar, but it was hard for Cassim to be certain at this distance. He was just thankful it wasn't Razoul and the Agrabah palace guards who had caught him, or he'd have been paraded back to Agrabah in chains as Razoul's final insult to Aladdin before being brought to the nearest port and put on an Isle transport ship with all the other prisoners. Instead it had been some random Auradon Royal Guard Corps guards who had apprehended Cassim. 

_Did Aladdin even know Cassim was here?_ He wondered, the King of Thieves doubted he'd personally been given that courtesy of having his family be informed he was being banished, given that barely anyone outside of the Agrabah palace guards, the Agrabah Royal family, Genie, Abu and Iago really knew he was related to Aladdin, who was now Prince Consort of Agrabah. _Did anyone in Auradon besides the guards who'd caught him and King Beast even know he was here?_ It wasn't like the true identity of the King of Thieves was known to the public, the way Jafar's name was. So he really doubted he'd been personally given the courtesy of having his banishment announced to his family. As he finally reached his next mark, he noticed the boy was edging closer to his general direction and stealing from stalls as he went. _Smart boy,_ Cassim thought, _using my thefts as a way of robbing people blind unnoticed. Still, he may need some help, but let's see what he does if I do this._ And with that he quickly lifted what he was after from his mark, and shadowed the boy at a slight distance. Whoever the boy's new target was, Cassim would make them his own mark as well. 


End file.
